Angelica Pickles
Angelica Charlotte Pickles (also known as Angelica Pickles) is the main antagonist in the popular animated TV series, Rugrats, and an anti-hero of the feature films. She is Tommy and Dil's bossy cousin, Drew and Charlotte's bratty daughter, Lou Pickles's greedy granddaughter, and Stu and Didi's spoiled niece, and is a recurring bully towards the babies - a spoiled brat by nature, Angelica is rarely seen in a positive light (though exceptions do exist), prone to control freak behavior and intimidation. Despite her innocent appearance, she thinks that being older entitles her to be as cruel as she pleases towards younger children, yet is smart enough to manipulate the adults into thinking she is a loveable character in order to mask her true nature. She is voiced by Cheryl Chase. Angelica's villainous roles In "The Trial", Angelica was the one responsible for breaking Mr. Fluffles, Tommy's smiling clown lamp, but she didn't reveal it until near the end, and was sent to a high chair as punishment until her father returned when Betty and Didi overheard her saying it so remorselessly. This is Angelica's first villainous role. In "Spike The Wonder Dog", Angelica made Spike talk and forced Tommy and his friends to get the cookie jar (even though they were supposed to be for after dinner), and brought it to her, and ate all the cookies. After finding out that Tommy and his friends were tricked, Spike rushed into the house to get Stu and Didi to see what Angelica for what she did. Then Stu and Didi took Angelica in the house to clean her up and called her dad for what she had done. In "Chuckie's Wonderful Life", Angelica stole Chaz's favorite music CD, Latvian Folk Dances, after Chuckie takes it after his friends convinced him to take it, and just like her original counterpart, Mr. Potter, she tells Chuckie that they'd all be better off without him. Chuckie is then shown what life is like without him by his Guardian Angel. He is shown the horrors of a world without him. When Chuckie and the Angel get to the Pickles's house, Tommy is seen crawling around in the garbage. The Angel tells Chuckie that Angelica came in one day and took over. Stu and Didi are then seen being treated like servants, making nothing but desserts for her. As a result, Angelica has become morbidly obese, and is also treated like a queen. Tommy asks her for "one little crumb of cookie", even if it's already been in her mouth, she's refuses, saying that of she gave one to him, she'd have to share with everyone else, then she steals his rattle from him and throws it into the pile of the other toys that she stole from Tommy after she took over his house. Chuckie then tries to help Tommy, but because they are invisible to themselves, he can't. The Angel says without Chuckie as backup (and it doesn't matter if he gets scared all the time), Tommy has no confidence to stand up to Angelica, so Chuckie then wishes himself home. At the end of the episode, Angelica and Drew went back to Chuckie's house to give the CD back to Chaz, and as punishment, not only is she forced to apologize, but she also doesn't get dessert for a whole week, much to her dismay as Chuckie's friends discover that Angelica was the one who took the CD and it is not Chuckie's fault. In "Angelica Orders Out", after Grandpa falls asleep on the job after ordering some lunch from Zippy's Deli, while she uses her Uncle Stu's invention, she prank-calls Zippy's Deli to order her own junk food (all of it) while she is forbidden to have by her Aunt Didi or Grandpa's teeth will be taken away for good, and in the process, confines Tommy to an upside-down laundry basket with a box of soap powder on top so she can prank call more people, including her father, Drew and order dessert, making herself sound like her own mother. Eventually, because she is caught by the grown-ups and Tommy is innocent, all desserts she ordered are sent back except for the flan, which she is forced to eat (and so is Grandpa with his teeth removed as punishment for falling asleep again). In "Partners In Crime", after having watched a crime film with her grandfather, while Angelica's mom, Charlotte, was watching Tommy's little brother, Dil, Angelica kidnapped him, (which Charlotte didn't seem to notice), and stole some cookies from other people (despite being forbidden to have any more sweets for a week just after eating ten out of a dozen cupcakes Didi baked) and even stole the elder's cake. Then Charlotte and the other people found Angelica and that she was in big trouble for what she had done. Charlotte then grounds Angelica, saying that she won't get new toys, new clothes, or TV all for a month while Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil took Dil and returned back to the adults. In "The Ransom of Cynthia" Angelica fakes the kidnapping of her beloved doll, Cynthia, so she can get a new doll. She gives the babies a fake ransom note, saying the "kidnappers" want all of Tommy's candy as ransome. However instead of following their demands, Tommy and the kids decide to solve the mystery themselves and rescue Cynthia, and Angelica is eventually found out. In "Mother's Day", Angelica manipulated Chuckie when he was mourning the loss of his real mother (in a surprisingly emotional subject matter) - offering to be his "mother" but having no real desire to care for him. While Angelica appears as the main antagonist of the series, in the movies she acted more as an anti-hero and would side with the babies in the end, against the main villain. In the spin-off All Grown Up! Angelica is thirteen years old and is shown to have gotten more beautiful and somewhat matured, but still is spoiled and occasionally mean. How The You-Know-Who Stole You-Know-What! Angelica is the main protagonist villainess of the Nicktoons christmas crossover short How The You-Know-Who Stole You-Know-What!. ''Angelica wanted to steal all the treats in Toonville, the city where all the Nicktoon characters live and get ready for Nickmas, which they like a lot. The narrator reasons that Angelica's hatred for Nickmas might be because her pigtails were tied too tight or because she can't find her Cynthia doll one night, but the actual reason is because she believes she should have all the chocolate and other christmas treats to herself. Angelica rides into Toonville on her Malibu Cynthia sleigh, pulled by her cat Fluffy, and sneaks into the houses to steal all the chocolate goodies. Among them, she steals chocolate figures of Ultralord, Phil and Lil's chocolate worms, Rudy's chocolate chalk, and Zim's chocolate candy cane that came all the way from Planet Irk (which he is not willing to part with despite being apparently asleep at the moment). Just as Grinchelica has finished her theft, the smallest Toonville citizen, Plankton Lou Who (portrayed by Plankton), walks in on her and asks, "What is going on here?!" Angelica tries to think of an lullaby, but instead she just pats his head and kicks him back into bed. Angelica returns to her mountain hideout with the stolen chocolates and parks her sleigh on the very top of the mountain. But from her vantage point, she stops to think about how the other Nicktoons are going to be disappointed when they wake up on Nickmas morning and find that there's no chocolate or other treats for them. But she ultimately decides that she doesn't truly care about that, because as far as she's concerned, the treats are all hers now. She then feasts on the all candy until her stomach has grown three hundred sizes. This is Angelica's most villainous role yet and she succeeded in her goal and got away with everything. This short is a parody of ''How the Grinch Stole Christmas! Rugrats Tales From the Crib: Snow White Angelica Pickles plays as the Evil Queen in the Rugrats parody of Snow White. At the beginning of the movie, after turning down so many mirrors who disapprove the Evil Queen for being the fairest one of all, the Evil watches a tv commercial about a mirror who is nice. The Evil Queen orders the mirror and asks him if he thinks she is the fairest of them all. However, the mirror tells Angelica that Snow White is actually the fairest of them all. Jealous over her, the Queen orders her servants to make Snow White move out of her kindgom and in with the seven dwarves, who are played by the Rugrats and Spike. As the Evil Queen asked the magic mirror if she is the fairest again, however, the magic mirror tells her it is Snow White. The Evil Queen now plans to humiliate Snow White as she enlists the help from the jester (played by Stu Pickles) to give her shampoo that makes hair sticky. The Evil Queen disguises herself as a sales person and insists Snow White to buy her shampoo after Snow White tries to refuse her several times. Once Snow White tries it, her hair becomes sticky, but then it looks pretty soon after as the seven dwarves put flowers in her hair. The Evil Queen notices it and comes up with another plan that lure Snow White and the dwarves away from their house. She calls Phil and Lil about a contest to win tickets to the prince's concert. As Snow White and the dwarves leave the house, Snow White trashes it as she brought several animals there. However, Snow White and the dwarves manages to clean up her mess, still showing Snow White as fair. The Evil Queen still refuses to give up and gives Snow White an apple that she passes out from eating. The Evil Queen becomes overjoyed as she now believes herself as the fairest as she subdued Snow White. However, her magic mirror quits on her for being mean as he leaves on a taxi driven by the Three Blind Mice. The Evil Queen later finds the Seven Dwarves breaking into her castle and summons her staff to subdue them. The Evil Queen soon recieves news about a magic mirror on sale and goes up a beanstalk to steal one from a giant. As she did, however, the giant chases her down the beanstalk. The Evil Queen escapes from him, but accidentally breaks his giant mirror. As she returns to her castle, her staff becomes fed up with her as they keep her out of her castle and takes her crown away. The Evil Queen now decides to go to prince's castle to work there. As she arrives, she find Snow White, the seven dwarves and the magic mirror playing with the prince there. The Evil Queen apologizes to them for her actions and then plays with them. At the end of the movie, Angelica becomes flustered at the story as she was a queen and demanded to have a crown. Dil soon throws his teasing upon Angelica's head, which Suzie calls it her crown as she and the Rugrats laugh at her for it. Rugrats Tales From the Crib: Three Jacks & a Beanstalk Angelica plays as the giant in the Rugrats parody of Jack and the Beanstalk. In the story, the giant moves into a kingdom above the clouds after the King of the castle left and never came back. The people of the kingdom became of the giant since then. One day, the Rugrats and their guardian, Aunt Moo, climbed up the beanstalk and arrived at the cloud kingdom where they met the fairy, played by Suzie Carmichael, who sold them magic beans and told them about the giant. The fairy then Personality Angelica is a typically spoiled, obstreperous, impatient, bratty, and shallow child. She is practically the makings of a selfish scam artist in every way, and will go out of her way to get what she wants, including lying and cheating, and often tries to use cuteness as a weapon. Angelica's often seen bullying and making fun of her cousins and their friends. Since she's older than the babies, who can only communicate with each other and Angelica, Angelica herself can communicate with the adults as well as the other Rugrats, which she uses to her advantage most of the time. She is seen as untrustworthy, as she often manipulates the babies into doing her bidding. However Tommy or Susie are quick to stand up to her, before she gets out of hand. Angelica always gets her comeuppance, whether it would be getting in trouble with the adults, or the babies getting even with her, so she is sometimes a scapegoat too. Deep down she has a softer side as she is seen sometimes helping the babies, depending on the situation. Gallery Angelica pickles (all grown up).jpg|Angelica as she appears in All Grown Up! Angelica almost getting bitten by scarsnout.png Spike saves an unsuspecting Angelica from Scarsnout.png Angelica reveals Coco's plan.jpg Coco threatening Angelica.png Coco interrogating Angelica.jpeg Angelica talking to Mrs.Carol.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-05-14-21h44m08s109.png|Angelica after eating all the stolen candy in the Nickmas promo. See also *Angelica Pickles in Heroes Wiki. *Angelica Pickles in Bullies Wiki. Category:Kids Category:Female Category:Abusers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Protagonists Category:On & Off Category:Control Freaks Category:Redeemed Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Con Artists Category:Charismatic Category:Scapegoat Category:Cowards Category:Rogues Category:Kidnapper Category:Incriminators Category:Mischievous Category:Rivals Category:Greedy Category:Archenemy Category:Amoral Category:Related to Hero Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cheater Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Envious Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Elitist Category:Affably Evil Category:Teenagers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Crossover Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Anti-Villain Category:Necessary Evil Category:Incompetent Category:Sadists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Thief Category:Successful Category:Traitor Category:Ensemble Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Betrayed Category:Criminals Category:Remorseful Category:In Love